poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving at chez Cromwell/Searching for the book/a happy discovery!
This is how Aggie, Marnie, Luke and our heroes arrive at chez Cromwell, search for the book and make a happy discovery goes in Pythor P. Chumsworth goes to Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge. we see Benny driving slowly Raphael: I'm losin' it, man. Pythor: Relax, Raph, we're here. Pinkie: I guess turning gray's made you a careful driver, Benny. Benny: Have we met? Thomas: Yep. But last time, you're just skin and bones, except for the skin. laughs as Benny looks at his skin Mac Grimborn: Thanks for the ride. We're in such a hurry. Aggie: Come on, dears, the doors let's go inside. Clay: Do you believe what Kal said about the "finale" coming at midnight in the Mortal World? Harumi: Well, Kal shares Kalabar's hate of humans, but what if he's willing to break the Code of Merlin, which forbids stealing the spells of another? Aggie: Then I can say that he's more than capable of anything. whispers And no more talking till we're inside. And even if he's still eavesdropping, he won't be able to hear us in my house. they enter Skylor: He might not have changed...something changed Anything. looks shocked Luke: I like what you've done with the place. Ultra Violet: I just can't believe Kal did this with the curse of ''your ''book! Michelangelo: How can we undo it? Mac Grimborn: Well, there was a copy of the spellbook. But what Kal never knew is: There are two. chuckles Marnie: Two? Pythor: There are two of your spellbooks? Mac Grimborn: Hm. They're complete copies. She kept one she used in the Mortal World with her, and the other one's still here. Starlight: Where? Aggie: Someplace. Marnie: Well then, let's look for it. Pythor: Yes, let's look for it. they look for it as Aggie goes to change searches for the book when he bumbs into Luke Mac Grimborn: Hey, ya gonna help out? Luke: I'm kinda hungry. Mac Grimborn: Huh. Me too. Luke: Wonder if there's anything to eat around here. Mac Grimborn: Well, then, let's look for something to eat. Luke: Alright then. go look for something to eat Starlight finds a book Starlight: No, that's too small. Skylor: What does it look like? Starlight: It's a big, leather book. Thomas: Come on, there's something to get us out of this trap, a spell, or a-- they see Luke returned to normal Marnie: Luke! Luke: Yeah. Ultra Violet: Luke's a goblin again! Something broke the curse. Luke: I guess so. Leonardo: Raph, did you say something? Raphael: I don't think so. Luke: Then how come I'm not gray? Pythor: Hm. Maybe the curse's temporary. Marnie: Then maybe the curse on the house will wear off. Lloyd: Then we'll find the spellbook. Aggie: But if it takes too long, midnight will pass on the Mortal World. Marnie: Grandma, you already said the spellbook is in here. What else can we do? Aggie: Well, I haven't seen that other spellbook for decades. Mac Grimborn: gasps Maybe it's...ding Lost! smiles Marnie: Mac, why are you smiling? That's terrible! Mac Grimborn: No, no, no! I know where it is if it's lost. Marnie: Wait. Give me that again? Mac Grimborn: Everything that's lost in both worlds always ends up at Gord's house. laughs He's the junk man of the universe! it cuts outside Benny: You're a seat. Aggie: Oh, mainly, dear. Thomas: Alright, Benny, get to Gord's house, and step on it! does so Luke: You should see him when he's ''not ''in a hurry. Mac Grimborn: Now, where was I?